Halo
by xoxogossipgirllover2010
Summary: When Victoria finds her brother fighting with Peter Pevensie at the rain station , she goes to apologise - but is shocked when she is transported to an amazing place. Together her and the Pevensie family must find out why they are there. Peter x O


**first chapter. yay. if you want a character description of victoria, go to my profile. i promise it will get better. xoxoxoxo **

I ran through the busy streets of London, desperately seeking the dry railway station. It had been raining all week, and i lost my umbrella. As soon as i reached the station, i released a huge sigh of relief as i managed to keep my bag under my school blazer so it was dry.

The station was crowded with people, all in a rush to get home to their families, noticing the time i released i should run to the platform - otherwise i would miss the train.

The train only came every 2 hours and if i missed it id be in big trouble from aunt June.

'Excellent' i thought. The train was running late. I took a seat on a chair. I gazed at the soldiers lining the corridors with their vacant expressions, i felt bad for them. My father was one of them - except he'd already been imported. I hadn't heard from him in 4 months now.

Suddenly i heard a distant shout 'fight, fight, fight!'.

Oh no not this again.

I ran to scene which was (by now) surrounded by other students. And there in the middle was my own brother, Harry fighting. again. I tried to push throughout the crowed

'Harry!' i yelled, but it was no use.

Harry took another punch to the cheek. I saw Paul one of Harry school friends who looked just as worried as i did.

'Paul, stop him' i yelled.

He looked scared for a moment when he replied, 'yes, oh, right'

Blood tricked down his brown curly hair onto his sweating face.

'Your a bloody idiot'

'Shut up, it was his fault'

'Are you so childish as too blame it on Peter Pevensie? Do you know what could happen if Aunty June found out, again. She'd send you off to brighton to live with Grandpa Phillip. And i'd have no one. Do you not even care about that?' I said getting rather emotional, the war was a struggle for us.

He stopped and pulled me roughly to the side of the platform, looked me deep in the eyes and said ' I'm not going anywhere, your my sister, and i will always be with you when you need me'.

I frowned 'Your all i have left..' I began.

'Don't say that, dads not dead…yet' he said suddenly fuming with anger, and stalking away.

He didn't understand. Such a boy. I knew that once you go - you don't come back.

I'd missed my train. Aunt June was going to eat me alive. Its not like i could tell her what happened.

As I walked aimlessly through the station i spotted Peter, and his siblings sitting on a chair - I didn't really know there names, except for his sister Susan who was in the same year as me. We never really talked though, she sort of just sat on her own. My friend Merideth thinks her rather rude.

As i approached Peter he seemed to be fighting with Susan about something, but they all went silent as soon as I walked up to them. I smiled at peter. He stepped forward, confused.

'I'm sorry for what my brother - Harry - did today. I hope you are not hurt' I said to him. Eyeing Susan giving me a glare from the back.

'I'm not even that hurt' Peter said straightening up, trying to hide the blood cascading from his cheek.

I smiled at this failed attempt. He was cute.

I seemed to notice he had crystal blue eyes, which contradicted my dark brown ones.

Then i heard someone cough awkwardly beside me. It was his younger brother, Edward… or something.

I decided to introduce my self, 'Hi im Victoria, Victoria Avery' i extended my arm and he shook it, smiling a little.

'Edmund, Edmund Pevensie'.

'Ow!' Lucy shouted lunging from her chair.

'Susan why did you poke me?' she asked hurt?

' I didn….Ow!' she exclaimed.

The wind picked up inside the station like hurricane and something odd was happening to the station wall opposite us. I rabid Peters arm, scared.

'What the bloody hell is going on here?'


End file.
